matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Sentinel"
|type = Primary |grade = |released = 19.4.0 |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1) |fire_rate = 99 |capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default) |mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed |cost = *370 *320 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP2) |firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.4.0 update. Appearance It is a light machine gun with a rigid stock, rail with iron sights, front pistol grip and a 100-round desert-camouflaged belt-fed magazine box. Strategy It deals decent damage, high fire rate and capacity and average mobility. It features a very good accuracy that renders this weapon usable in medium to long ranges. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Since it is not scoped, it is ideal up to medium ranges for easy kills. **However, if you mastered no-scoping with accurate weapons very well beforehand, you can use this in long ranges. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *It is a good choice for tearing down enemy armor. *Pair this with a slowing weapon in case you will encounter fast enemies. *Try not to use this in close ranges, since its spread is quite abysmal. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. *Its high cartridge supply allows the weapon to be fired for prolonged periods of time and to suppress enemies from cover. *With precision, it can be a good Sniper substitute. *This can shred down an opponent's armor if used correctly. Circling, strafing, jumping whilst aiming for opponent's head for headshots will help you when engaged in a duel. This could also potentially last longer due to the fact that this has 100 ammo capacity. *As always, do not stand still while firing. *Reload in hidden areas, since the reload time is quite long. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *Although deadly for skilled players and their ability at long-ranged combat, to get a shot that actually does decent damage, the user must hit their head. So, using flamethrowers, shotguns, and other close-range weapons while jumping and dodging, could counter these users. However, be aware of the enemy's skill. *Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. *Pick off its users from long ranges. This weapon lacks a scope, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its fairly low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Never try to use the jetpack to take down its users, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern since this weapon features a very good accuracy. *Use a slowing weapon to further worsen this weapon's mobility. *Even though it is a primary weapon, skilled players can easily kill you in long ranges if you are not careful enough. *The best way to kill these users is to get the user in an open space and zigzag towards them with a shotgun or melee type weapon. Make sure you move in a very unpredictable way, or else an experienced user will kill you with ease. *Area damage weapons (specifically the ones that has knockback) are good counters to its users, as they will disorient their aim while dealing high amounts of damage. *Attack the user while they are reloading. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia #It is based from the M249 SAW, with the stock being mostly based from that of M60 machine gun. #It looks like the Combat MG from Grand Theft Auto series. #It is visually akin to that of the Heavy Destroyer but without a scope and with a magazine with downgraded capacity. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary